


Down to the Last

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco finishes speaking with the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr.

"And so it comes to you, darling."

Luka rolled her eyes. Basco didn't have to turn and look at her, he could just feel her anger, her irritation, and especially, most intriguingly, her pain.

"The paper calls you a thief, darling." He said over his shoulder.

"Fuck you."

Basco smiled with his back turned. It wouldn't do to have her see, she would appreciate it to much. She would take it as a badge of honor, as though she'd gotten to him.

As if.

"Did you steal my Marvey-chan's heart?"

"I look forward to your death."

"So that's a yes."


End file.
